


It's Magically Detestable!

by Mameshiba (Monobear)



Series: So You're Dating A Chaotic Demon: Dipper's Guide to Romance [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mabel's Sick, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Mameshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps eating too much Smile Dip was a bad idea. In fact, giving it a second chance was quite possibly the worst idea that'd ever sprung to Mabel's mind. And yet there she was, surrounded by her dumbfounded brother, his boyfriend, and her own boyfriend, sitting on the floor, perhaps the stupidest grin ever in her life on her face, reaching out to the air and letting out a gigantic burp. It had stopped being a 'perhaps' at that point, and had turned into a 'definitely.' An experiment with an unusual crack pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magically Detestable!

Perhaps eating too much Smile Dip was a bad idea. In fact, giving it a second chance was quite possibly the worst idea that'd ever sprung to Mabel's mind. And yet there she was, surrounded by her dumbfounded brother, his boyfriend, and her own boyfriend, sitting on the floor, perhaps the stupidest grin ever in her life on her face, reaching out to the air and letting out a gigantic burp. It had stopped being a 'perhaps' at that point, and had turned into a 'definitely.' 

The three boys were exchanging glances awkwardly, staring at her, but she couldn't exactly notice that. Even with whatever new ingredients they'd put in the detestable sweet concoction to make it 'safe for the American market', it was still giving her the trip of a lifetime. "ONWARDS, BATTLE PONY!" She lazily pointed forward...and then proceeded to make helicopter noises with her mouth. "Pbbbth...pbbth..."

"...Is she gonna be...err...okay?" Gideon was the first to speak up, looking over at Dipper and Bill. Both had almost disregarded him  - Dipper out of sheer hatred, and Bill out of sheer disinterest. Dipper let out a long sigh. Ignore it for now. Just respond to the question.

"Probably. Last time she tried this, she got hyped up for a good hour-and-thirty-minutes and then crashed with a bad bellyache. At worst, she'll be stuck in the bathroom until she gets it out of her."

Bill pressed a hand to Mabel's forehead. "...Yeah, she's fine, she's just experiencing some kind of weird fairytale battle fantasy thing. Not enough blood for my liking, personally. They bleed sparkles." The dream demon made a disgusted expression, shaking his head. "If that's just her sugar-driven fantasies, I don't even know - or want to know - exactly what her dreams are like."

"Right. 'll be stayin' here with her until she snaps out of it." Gideon stated, causing Dipper to have to bite his tongue to avoid shouting 'HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK?! SHE'D BE A LOT BETTER OFF THAT WAY--' Bill was clearly reading his mind again, and patted Dipper on the shoulder. 

"Eeaaasy, Pine Tree."

This led to a staredown between Gideon and Dipper, Bill awkwardly standing in the middle of it. "...Usually I'd suggest a battle to the death for my amusement, but I don't want Pine Tree to die. Which is still a really weird feeling! But yeah, no, don't kill each other!"

"...I can't trust him." Dipper frowned.

"I said I was sorry! 'sides, I don't need you to trust me, Dipper Pines!" 

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You tried to kill us!"

"Well, no, I more tried to kill you..."

"Doesn't matter! Murder is murder!" 

"Well, clearly SHE forgave me!" 

"She's probably just afraid that you'll try to hurt us again!"

"What're you implyin'?!"

"I'm implying that you would've gladly tried to kill us again if she said no, you psychopath!" That was when Gideon hit Dipper across the face, and a fight began. Mabel slammed her hands against the ground, letting out a loud whine. The two stopped dead in their tracks, as Bill once more put his hand on her forehead. 

"Alright, she's not entirely braindead. She's interpreting things, just in...a different way. More that she's seeing me in my original form, she's seeing the kitchen as some kind of candyland, and she's seeing you two as a Care Bear-lookin' thing, and a...snnrrkkhahahaha." Bill couldn't help but laugh at that. Dipper slowly raised a brow, but then caught on, waving his hands 'no no no'. Unfortunately, Gideon noticed.

"And a what?"

"A...pffhahahaha...lammy." Bill was shaking by this point with restrained laughter. 

"Pardon?" Gideon began to smirk, pulling over a chair and sitting down. "Do explain. 'm listenin'."

"No! Bill, don't!" 

"Oh, Pine Tree's just got this little cute song..." 

"Bill!"

"--Don't be ashamed, Pine Tree! It's adorable!" Bill smirked. "C'mon, sing it with me! Weeeelll....who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do!" Dipper hid his face as Gideon's smirk only grew further. "So go up and great your mammy, mammy, mammy, hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies~ don't, don't, don't yo-ou forget about the babyyyy~! It's better when he's dancing around with the little costume."

"I hate everything."

"Aww, now ain't that darlin'?" Gideon snorted, looking at Dipper. "What I'd give to see that 'lil dance of yours..."

"Aaaanythi--"

"No, Bill." Dipper stared up at him with annoyance. "Just. Stop."

"...I'm guessing I'm not getting any affection for a while because of that." Bill shrugged. "Love you too, Pine Tree."

"Now kiiissss." Mabel burbled, waving her arms. Dipper only let out a sigh, as Mabel burped again. Perhaps even louder than before.

"Well, you heard what Shooting Star sai--"

"No."

"You wound me, Pine Tree."

Gideon had hopped down from his chair, and had sat down next to Mabel. "...you're alright, right?" Mabel merely hiccuped, sliding down against the wall.

"'m okay, Beary..." She muttered. Gideon half-smiled, blinking as she took his arm. "Stomach...hurts, Beary..." 

"...'s okay, darlin'." He rubbed her stomach as she muttered a quiet 'Thank you.' The area was perhaps a bit of an uneasy truce zone, but for that moment, it seemed like everything was going to be alright after all, even if there'd be a lot of repentance to get through.

But it was worth it. Probably.


End file.
